Wipe the Smirk Off
by Titania II
Summary: Why are you smirking like that?" "Oh, no reason. I just need to wipe that smirk off your face." Dramione. Songfic. R&R please!


Hermione Granger had had enough. Draco Malfoy had insulted her for the last time that afternoon in potions. He called her every name he could think of: buck-tooth, bushy-haired, know-it-all, annoying, mudblood. (It obviously didn't matter to the ferret that her hair was far from bushy since third year and she had never been buck-toothed.) Of course, Snape had done nothing, acting like he was so immersed in assisting Neville with his assignment. Like Snape had ever given a rat's ass about a Gryffindor's work, let alone Neville's.

Malfoy hadn't driven her to tears – like he would have so many years before – but he had more than vexed her and and she decided she wouldfind a way to end it once and for all. He thought he knew just how to get under her skin and upset her, but the tables were about to turn.

Even more than Hermione knew…

_**You think you know me so well  
You put me down to build you up  
You're kicking me around  
You just can't get enough**_

Hermione went for her usual rounds about the castle as prefect and was pleasantly surprised to find a certain Slytherin wandering the halls. Alone, not a meaty bodyguard to be found.

_Perfect_, thought the not-so-bushy-haired beauty. She couldn't have planned this so perfectly. Without his lackies around, the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin was not nearly as lethal. However, Hermione thought he was just as much fun to mess with. An evil grin spread across her face as she quickened her pace.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The coveted beauty of Hogwarts drawled to the platinum-haired victim. Malfoy visibly cringed at the authority in her voice. Instantly, his mind began to reel with excuses to use an escape from inevitable punishment.

"Some people might say a Greek god of looks, others may indentify me as the Prince of Slytherin? Take your choice, Granger," offered Malfoy. It might not have been his most toxic response, but he felt it would get the job done. Besides, he was tired tonight and didn't feel like bickering.

_**And all your friends  
Surround you  
Without them by your side,  
You start to show your weakness  
It's something you can't hide**_**  
**

"Hmm…" Hermione feigned thinking this through. "I choose little, bouncy ferret." She grinned evilly, obviously pleased with her comeback. Malfoy glared at her for a few moments before finally turning his back to her and continuing to walk in the direction he was originally headed.

"I would choose that over the filthy blood that you've got in you, too," Malfoy retorted, knowing it would get to the fiery brunette.

Hermione was stunned for a brief moment before running after Malfoy and making him stop and turn around. He had finally crossed the line with all of his comments about her "dirty" blood.

"What?" he sneered.

Hermione wracked her brain for a minute before looking at him and uttering the ultimate blow that she knew would finally wipe the stupid smirk off his face. Glaring at him only inches away, she almost whispered her next statement. "At least my parents care about what happens to me."

Malfoy's eyes widened, then became slits. "Too far Granger," he growled.

_**Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face  
Laugh while you can  
Yeah, live it up  
And read my lips,  
The joke is on you**_

For a brief moment, Hermione felt fear rise up inside her. She discreetly reached for her wand just in case. She hadn't been discreet enough, for Malfoy snatched her wrist with snake-like accuracy inches from her wand. Before she knew what was happening, he had her pinned against the corridor wall.

"Don't you dare even try to pretend that you have any inkling of an idea of how my parents treat me," he hissed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Malfoy released Hermione and began to walk away when her voice stopped him.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked incredulously. "You never shut up about my parents and my heritage and everything about me! But I stay one damn thing about your parents and you go ballistic and throw me against a wall?! How in Hell is that anywhere near fair?"

When Malfoy turned around, Hermione expected to see a sneer. Or a glare. Or at least the famous smirk. But, no, when Draco Malfoy turned around on that fateful night, he donned none of these. In fact, his face was quite blank. He looked tired, if anything.

_  
__**I figured it out  
You're all about walking tall  
On the people you knock down  
Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face  
**_

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments just looking at each other.

"Well?" Hermione prompted.

"Well, what?" Malfoy questioned. "What do you expect me to say? That you were right and I was wrong? That maybe all of my insults have just been insecurities shining through?" He met her eyes and for the first time, she didn't see anything cold or hateful. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was anything but hatred. He began taking steps toward her. "Or that every time I threw an insult your way, all I could think of was how I wanted to be throwing compliments instead?"

He was less than a foot away. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she realized how handsome Malfoy truly was. She caught his scent and was briefly intoxicated as she leaned in ever so slightly to gain more of it.

"But," he scoffed, "that would be just ridiculous wouldn't it?"

She barely managed a nod as he reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She looked up into his eyes as he looked into hers and began leaning down…

_What are you doing!_ Her mind screamed at her. _This is Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! He's tortured you for as long as you've known him, remember?_ She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as his lips met hers. _But it feels so right._

_**I'm waking up,  
I'm feeling  
What I was scared to feel before  
I got my eyes wide open  
Won't take it anymore**_

Their lips met for barely a moment before he pulled away. It was only a small, butterfly kiss, but they both had a need for oxygen. Draco dropped his hand.

"Um…" He attempted to find something to say. He found his mind to be blank.

"Yes, um," Hermione responded. "What… was that?" She was wary to hear his answer.

"That, my dear bookworm, was a kiss," he replied haughtily. "And I don't know about you, but I'd like to try it again." He smirked and leaned again. Hermione pulled away.

"Wait," she said. "I know you probably see no problem to it, but I'm not the kind of girl to just go snogging in random abandoned corridors."

"Well, we could always go find an abandoned classroom instead," Draco suggested.

Hermione giggled in spite of herself. "You know what I meant, Malfoy-"

Draco cut her off before she could continue. "Hermione," she raised her eyebrows. "we just kissed. Could we switch to first names now?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"I don't see why not, Draco," she complied, smiling slightly. "Now, as I was saying, what did that mean? The kiss, I mean? And even your little speech before it."

Draco looked at the floor for a brief moment before sighing and looking back up into Hermione's amber eyes. "Well, Hermione, I kissed you because I wanted to and I have wanted to since you slapped me in third year. My speech, as you called it, was the truth. As unbelievable as that may seem, it's true. And as for what it all meant… Well, that depends on you and what you would like it to mean."

Hermione looked as deep as possible into Draco's eyes, to find any trace that this might be a sick joke or a prank. She found no such hint. "I want it to mean," she finally answered, "that you and I start over. Not as enemies. Or even as friends, but as something more." She looked at the floor in embarrassment.

Draco lifted her face back to his with a finger under her chin. She was surprised to find him genuinely smiling. "My thoughts exactly."

_**All the lies and teasin'  
Yes I could never be that cool  
You had them all believin'  
But now that's through  
**_

He bent down to capture Hermione's lips in another kiss, but this one was much more breath-taking than the first. It also lasted quite a bit longer. When oxygen was finally necessary, they broke apart, but only barely.

Hermione was the first to break out in giggles, followed closely by Draco. They weren't sure why they were laughing, but neither could stop. They didn't speak for a few minutes while they regained their composure. When they could once again stand up straight and breathe, Draco plastered on his infamous smirk.

Hermione frowned. "Why are you smirking like that?" When he didn't respond, Hermione began to get annoyed and also slightly worried. He was always up to no good with that smirk. "Draco, what is it?" she demanded.

"I assume this means I've successfully gotten out of punishment for being out after hours?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as what he said sunk in. Then she came up with her own reason to smirk.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Draco questioned somewhat worried. However, he still wore his own signature smirk.

"Oh, no reason," Hermione answered easily. "I just need to wipe that smirk off your ferret face."

Before Draco could respond, Hermione captured his lips for another passionate kiss. Although, this kiss turned into a passionate snogging session.

Needless to say, the pair stayed in the abandoned hallway in that position for quite some time. Occasionally, one would pause to smirk before the other decided to wipe the smirk off their face.

_**Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face  
Laugh while you can  
Yeah, live it up  
And read my lips,  
The joke is on you  
**__**I figured it out  
You're all about walking tall  
On the people you knock down  
Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face**_

* * *

A/N: Yay, it's done! First HP fic, so be kind. I heard this song and it just screamed Dramione to me. It's a really good song, I suggest it to all. I didn't use all of the lyrics because it just wouldn't have worked out if I had. So enjoy! Review, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, or the song. The song is "Stop & Erase" by Selena Gomez & the Scene.


End file.
